Classic Hemophilia A is a sex-linked recessive inherited disorder of the blood where the activity of a specific coagulation factor (protein), required for the cascade or chain process for blood coagulation, is either reduced or absent, which has been identified in only three mammalian species, namely man, dogs and horses. Hemophilia afflicts about 1 in 10,000 of the human male population. This produces a severe bleeding disorder and constitutes the most frequently clinically encountered congential coagulation disorder. Since about 1965 the prognosis of affected individuals has considerably improved due to the availability of specific clotting factor replacement products derived from the blood of normal donors which can be transfused. These products contain the most usually absent factor, Factor VIII in a concentrated form. Unfortunately, however, approximately 10% of all treated hemophiliacs develop antibodies to the transfused Factor VIII:C and become treatable by this means.
Further, a very large number of blood donors are required to produce commercial quantities of the replacement factors, with the consequent high risk of infection with virus diseases such as hepatitis and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. It is one aim of the present invention to provide a method for the treatment and management of such antibody sensitized hemophiliacs. It is another aim to provide an alternative to conventional Factor VIII:C replacement therapy using material which can be produced from a very small number of carefully screened donors to substantially reduce the risk of viral infection. It is yet another aim of the invention to provide a method for the rapid control of bleeding in normal mammals, which could be used in emergency situations such as battlefield casualties, trauma both inside and outside an operating room and other comparable situations.